degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Los Angeles Crazy Lane Season 1 Episode 35 - Anything For You
Main Plot: Nolan (At Andrew's as Jayley enters the living room) Jayley: School's almost over! Payson: I know how awesome is that? Althea: Uh clearly. Andrew: I say we do a Sophomore trip to Europe. Kristen: Aww. Is somebody jealous of when I went last year to Italy? (Everyone laughs) Andrew: Oh sure as soon as I'm better somebody's gotta pick fun at me. Autumn: Well I'm in. (Everyone agrees) Paxton: Alright. How's about you Nolan? Nolan: Oh totally. Piper: Um are you ok? Nathan: Yeah cause dude. Nolan: Gotta go. Jayley: Nolan! (Nolan leaves) Opening Sub Plot: Blaise (In the auditorium the next day after school as people are rehearsing) Blaise: Cut! Ok take 5 everyone? (Everyone leaves) Jayden: Sorry B. Blaise: Jayden! What happened? You were a much better actor when performing that written thing at the beginning of the year. Lila: Why are you so stressed? Blaise: Opening night isn't too far away and I have no partner. Tyrone: I can help you out. Ariana: No! I assume you guys will be kissing! Blaise: Chill. No more auditions and everything should be fine. I can do this by myself. Lila: Yeah. Jayden: Later. Blaise: Lates. Third Plot: Regina/Moon/Megan (At the Megan's) Moon: Prom prep? We'll need a theme. Megan: Just the one thing Regina's dying for. (Moon rolls her eyes) Megan: Dude. Chill. Moon: I know it's just Regina. I hate her and she hates me and my friends. Megan: Chill. I'm you friend and hers too but I like you both. Moon: Thanks Megan. (Megan and Moon hug and Regina sees from outside the window) Regina: Those bitches. Main Plot: Nolan (At Nolan's) Jayley: Hey. Nolan: You guys! What are you doing here? Kristen: Is someone dying? Nolan: What? No! Paxton: I can tell you. His dad is having an affair. (Nolan's mom hears them as she walks in) Mrs Chance: Hello Nolan. Nolan's friends. What did I just hear? Nolan: Dad's having an affair and he made me promise not to tell. Kristen, Jayley, Althea, Autumn, Piper and Aqua: That sick bastard! Mrs Chance: Um Althea, Andrew, Aqua, Autumn,Jayley, Kristen, Nathan, Payson, Paxton, Piper. I'm sorry but you have to leave. Payson: We understand. Nathan: Sorry Mrs Chance. (They leave) Nolan: Mom I'm sorry, dad made me swear to secrecy. Mrs Chance: I'm not mad at you. I just cannot believe that man. (Nolan hugs his mom) Sub Plot: Blaise (In the auditorium) Jayden: Look at that girl over there. Warren: You're joking Henry she's an ugly freak. Jayden: She's beautiful. (Aqua enters on stage) Jayden: Hi. I'm Henry. Aqua: Zenia. Jayden: Sounds out of this world. Aqua: I should go then. (Aqua leaves the stage) Blaise: Better. Jayden: Really? Blaise: Well 20%. Jayden: I'll take it. Just handle opening night. Blaise: Oh shit! Third Plot: Regina/Moon/Megan (In the gym as Regina approaces Megan applying lip balm) Regina: Um.Explain. Why is that here? You know I don't like her! Megan: Ohh yeah. Now we're friends. By we I mean Melinda and I. Regina: I'm sorry, Melinda? Megan: That's Moon to you. (Moon approaches them) Moon: Sorry I have ears y'know. Regina: Good hearing then. Moon: Bitch. (Megan rolls her eyes and sighs) Main Plot: Nolan (As Nolan gets home) Nolan: Hey mom. Mrs Chance: Nolan go up stairs. (Nolan does so but stands by the stairs to overhear) Mr Chance: Hi Anita. Mrs Chance: Don't you dare talk to me you bastard! Mr Chance: What? Mrs Chance: how dare you cheat on me like that! Mr Chance: Well I'm bored. Wait, how the hell did you know about my affair? Mrs Chance: I heard Nolan and his friends. Mr Chance: Nolan huh? Mrs Chance: Yes Nolan. Sub Plot: Blaise (On opening night) Blaise: Oh god. Just what I've been dreading. Jayden: What's wrong? Blaise: Before Andrew got sick things were perfect. Now it's a big ball of crap. What am I gonna do?! Andrew: Miss me? (Blaise and Jayden turn around and see Andrew behind smiling) Jayden: Looking good man. Andrew: Well better. Blaise: Thank you! Jayden! You're on! Jayden: Yes ma'am! (Jayden goes out on stage) Blaise: Is the show dying? Andrew: No. You're doing great. Blaise: Thanks. Third Plot: Regina/Moon/Megan (At the mall as Moon and Megan come out of dressing rooms. Moon wearing a mid length violet sleeveless dress and Megan's being a short sky blue strapless dress) Megan: Nice dress. Moon: Yeah, you too. Megan: Thanks. You should get these shoes too. (Megan shows Moon a pair of black strappies) Moon: Uh no. Those aren't my type. Megan: I wasn't either but looks at us now. Moon: If you insist. (Regina out of a dressing room in a long hot pink strapless dress then gasps at seeing Megan and Moon) Regina: Oh here we go again! Moon: Oh so we can't have the same friends or get dresses at the same place now? Regina: No. You're a friend STEALER! (Regina slaps Moon) Moon: You bitch. (Moon slaps Regina back) Megan: Guys! Stop it! Moon: I'm outta here. Main Plot: Nolan (At Nolan's in his room) Jayley: So are they gonna be ok? Nolan: I dunno. I honestly don't, my mom was pretty pissed and I think my dad's gonna be too. (Nolan's dad walks in the room) Mr Chance: Nolan we need to talk. This floozy is gonna have to leave. (Jayley gives Nolan a sad wave and leaves) Nolan: You know you have no room to talk and call my girlfriend a floozy! Mr Chance: I'm your father! Don't you dare talk to me like that! And you have a lot of nerve telling your mother about this! Nolan: That was an accident! Mr Chance: She had no right to know! Mrs Chance: I'm glad he told me. You disgust me. Nolan: Me too. Sub Plot: Blaise (At the school) Jayden: You don't have to leave Zenia. Aqua: I'm sorry Henry. But I must. It's my destiny. Jayden: Well before you leave at least let us have this. (Jayden and Aqua start to kiss and the audience applauds) Mr Dawson: Congrats to the both of you. Play was a success. Blaise and Andrew: Thanks Mr Dawson. Althea: You did it! (Althea hugs Andrew) Tyrone: Congrats Miss Director. (Tyrone hugs Blaise) Third Plot: Regina/Moon/Megan (The next week at school) Megan: Hey Moon. Moon: Oh hey. No Regina. Megan: Yeah well I kinda dumped her. I can't stand all that jealousy. Plus somethin' for you. (Megan hands Moon a box as she opens it) Moon: Wow thank you. Megan: Oh it's not from me. Regina: It's from me. Moon: Really? Regina: It's an apology. Moon: Thanks Regina. Regina: Yeah well I went off the handle. Plus that dress is so you. (Megan and Moon hug before Regina and Megan walk off to class smiling at Moon and Moon smiles back putting the dress in her locker) Main Plot: Nolan (At Nolan's) Nolan: Mom. Where's dad? Mrs Chance: We're thinking about splitting up. Nolan: Sorry. Mrs Chance: It's not your fault. You did the right thing. Nolan: Yeah. I can't believe him. Mrs Chance: Well neither can I. And this is a new chapter. Category:Blog posts